Myth High
by imapeppergirl0824
Summary: Adopted from Romantic-Snake, Carlisle gets a job at a school and takes the rest of the Cullens with him. Little did they know, the school is far from normal... (All rights reserved to the author and Romantic-Snake for the plot)
1. Author's Note

Hey, so I've adopted this fic from the lovely Romantic-Snake. I've decided to give this story a facelift, so I'm going to start at the beginning.

I'm changing the characters a bit. There will still be four Dragon tamers, and such, but I kind of liked the Cullens being the Cullens, so I'm making them all vampires and having them start the year by transferring into the school. Carlisle got a job as a teacher there, so he's having them go to school with him. The dynamics of the school is going to be slightly different, and I like writing in different peoples views, so it'll be a combo of Bell and Edward, but mostly Edward. Bella's human friends from the book will take the place that the other Cullen siblings originally had in the supernatural world.

Alright, that's what I have planned for the beginning. Hope to see you soon with the first chapter.


	2. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, so I was planning on posting chapters this week for all my stories, but it does't look like I'll post because I had mouth surgery and with the pain medication I can't think straight. So, depending on how I feel, I will post new chapters on all of my stories next week if I'm feeling better and if I'm not too busy. Alright hopefully I will see you all next week with new chapters :)

-imapeppergirl0824


	3. New School

Today is the start of a new school.

Carlisle got a new job and is moving us to this hidden school that we didn't even know about. It is filled with supernatural creatures like us. My family and I aren't your average family. We are vampires. We thought that the only other supernatural creature, other than us were werewolves. But, that changed today.

...

My siblings and I arrive in front of the castle-looking school, a feeling of foreboding washes over me as I start to hear some of the many voices of this school. It'll be a change to hear people who aren't humans. Some of the creatures are like us, immortal, never changing. A thought creeps into my head: I wonder if there's someone older than Carlisle here? I shake the thought out of my head as we head towards the front doors.

"You must be the Cullens, if you would follow me please." A woman, about Carlilse age, comes up to us and directs us to the front office.

"Here we are. Please head striaght into the headmaster's office." She says. I catch a glimpse of a tail and cat eyes. Wierd.

We all head into the office.

"Welcome Cullens, to our school. I must say that it's an honor to meet you all. Espeacailly you, Carlilse. I think that you all will be a specail addtion to our school and hope to find it adiqute to your taste." The headmaster doesn't look very old, but has this olden way of speaking. His thoughts aren't too revealing about his character. I'm surpised that I don't have a headache yet because of all the voices through out the school...

"So, here are your sceduals. Esme and Carlilse, you will both be teaching classes, while the others will be attending school. I do hope you learn some new things. I do know how boring the human schools can get." He gives us a smile which shows us his teeth. Perfectly sharp insisors. I shudder after we get out of the office.

We head to our respective places, us kids to our lockers and Esme and Carlilse to their class rooms. I hear some gasps as we recher our lockers.

_Its the dragon tamers. _

_the dragon tamers..._

_Tamers..._

I hear the different voices of students surrounding us. I hear the sound of boots clashing on the marble floors.

That's when I see them. Theres four. Each one a different age from what I could tell. Each had hair to match their eyes. Ranging in heights as well. That's when I immediately knew that I was going to like it here.

...

AN: SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I had ideas and no idea how to put them on paper. Everytime I started this chapter, I ended up getting some inspiration for other strories which is why it took so long, but I managed it. I will start putting up more chapters for this whem I can\ when I get more ideas on paper lol. See you soon. :)

P.S. Later chapters will be longer.


End file.
